


Por Una Cabeza 一步之遥

by akito_na



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Singers RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Light Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akito_na/pseuds/akito_na
Summary: Florent五次躲开了那个吻，还有一次他没有。





	Por Una Cabeza 一步之遥

他们第一次见面是在录音棚里，Florent听着那人浓重的意大利口音愣了愣，心说找这么个人来演莫扎特，还17岁？你一定是在逗我，确定不是来演萨列里的吗？——当然这些话忍住了没说出口。Mikelangelo特别热情地给了他一个拥抱，Florent肩上还背着把吉他，姿势有些尴尬地回抱了眼前这个小个子。

后来他们再聊起这段的时候Florent老实说了，还积极地配合了很多表情，传神地向Mikelangelo补充完毕当时内心的众多吐槽，Mikelangelo边听边笑得拍桌子停不下来。

“那我呢？”等Mikelangelo好不容易笑得差不多了，Florent开口问他，“你对我的第一印象是什么？”

Mikelangelo特别认真地思考了一下，对Florent说，“当时觉得这人看着还行，但是演萨列里吧……”卖了个关子看向Florent。

Florent纯良地接过话头，“演萨列里怎么样？”

Mikelangelo看着他的眼睛补充了下半句，“演萨列里吧……有点胖。”

那天Florent追打Mikelangelo追了半个剧场，全后台的人都看到俩主演满世界疯跑大笑，心里默默想着这剧简直要完了。当Florent最后终于在舞台追上Mikelangelo的时候两个人在地板上滚着笑成一团。今天剧组的饭后甜点是杏仁甜糕，Mikelangelo的嘴角上沾了一抹糖霜，Florent盯得有些失神。

*

口音听起来不靠谱归不靠谱，但真正等Mikelangelo开口唱歌的时候Florent还是暗地里挑了挑眉。那人手里的谱子已经翻得有些破了，行与行之间拿歪歪扭扭的字母注上了发音。Florent觉得有些好笑，又觉得有些佩服。

轮到Florent的时候他拿过吉他来坐下，低头试了试音，一抬眼正对上Mikelangelo朝自己望过来。那人不笑的表情异常严肃，Florent手一抖差点弹错了音节。

当天结束得比想象中晚得多，结束的时候一群人在楼下等车回家。Mikelangelo亲了亲姑娘们的脸颊道别，Florent低头玩着手机，没成想下一秒Mikelangelo忽然出现在他面前，抓着他的脸就要亲上去。Florent下意识地有些慌乱地躲开，旁边的人们仰头哈哈大笑，像是早就见惯了似的。Mikelangelo也不急不恼，笑嘻嘻地转头骚扰Solal去了。

*

磨合期漫长而激烈。Mikelangelo在每一个音符上锱铢必较，Florent也针锋相对毫不退却。他们不只一次被勒令各自到房间角落里“冷静一下”，十五分钟之后再面对面继续厮杀。第一次真正吵起来的时候吓坏了所有人，事后Mikelangelo有一闪而过的担忧，但Florent却像什么都没发生过一样拉着Mikelangelo该吃饭吃饭，该闲聊闲聊；下一次Mikelangelo也就放心大胆地继续为两个小节跟Florent吵得像要大打出手。

后来他们在舞台上花样百出地拉花放飞，又或是一时兴起就搞个变奏什么的，对方却总是能一点磕吧都不打地直接接下来，不得不多亏了当年那些吵得震天响的日日夜夜，生气起来差点抄家伙上也不是没有的事情，虽然会立刻被导演摁住大骂。Mikelangelo想起这段来只觉得好笑，飙完一个高音转过头来看着Florent。Florent像是也想起来了这段，笑着迎上了Mikelangelo的目光，朝他眨眨眼。

*

再后来摇滚莫扎特也算是火了一阵子，全剧组被拉着满世界跑宣传。乌克兰的夜晚冷极了，飞机被延误到了明天下午。Florent和Mikelangelo坐在凌晨三点的天台上，共同分享着手里的一瓶伏特加。冷冽的透明液体一灌进胃里火辣辣的，夜风吹来也不觉得寒，只仿佛胸中一团火烧个不停，总要高声唱出来才得劲。Florent在兴高采烈地比划着些什么，新歌的灵感又或是某个乐队的老笑话，兴致上来了还忍不住连比划带手舞足蹈，一转头忽然发现两人的脸近得快要挨上了，呼出的白气在狭小的空间里飘散着，Mikelangelo直直地盯着自己，眼神中有些什么难以名状的情绪，来不及躲闪便被Florent看得一清二楚。

像是没料到Florent会忽然转头一样，Mikelangelo先是愣了愣，随即立刻笑着不经意地往后退了几寸，低头敛了眼神。再望过去就只剩一片清明，不带什么别的。在Florent开口之前Mikelangelo忽然说起了以前的事情——那些他鲜少主动提起的日子，Florent聚精会神地听着。今晚天气很好，满世界的星星。酒精让大脑昏昏沉沉却又亢奋不已。等Mikele把这个话题说完，Florent迷糊地对自己说，等Mikele把这个话题说完，你就开口。

后来话题就被岔到不知道哪儿去了，喝高了嘛，思维不连贯常有的事儿。那天夜晚以Florent手机里的一众鬼脸自拍收尾，闪光灯下的两个人傻笑个不停，双颊透红，眼神迷糊，就差个大写的“喝高了”贴在额头上。Florent也许无意间（有意地）传了一两张出去，作为报复Mikelangelo在下一场的活到极限里花样拉花飙高随心唱，活生生把Florent在镜头前逼到囧。再后来Florent也在某场粉丝见面会上拿吉他一路随意放飞伴奏，好几次Mikelangelo刚要开口前就改和弦，就算是报了一曲之仇。不过这些都是后话。

*

可惜Florent的手机之后坏过一次，里头相片都没了。

*

Mikelangelo生日那天格外热闹，Florent用吉他弹着生日快乐，带着全场齐唱的欢呼声几乎要把房顶淹没。唱到一半的时候Mikelangelo忽然走过来给了Florent一个拥抱，Florent还背着吉他，一如初见那般姿势尴尬地回应了这个拥抱，同时也依旧一如初见那般在最后一刻往旁侧了侧脸，将将避开了Mikelangelo的吻——最后落在了脸颊旁。

Mikelangelo在他耳边轻笑了一声，转身准备离开。Florent下意识地想要抓住他的手臂，Mikelangelo也只是笑着拍了拍Florent的肩膀，抽身走回舞台中央。

*

剧组正式解散的那一年Mikelangelo还很年轻，Florent也没多老，两个三十来岁的小年轻，正是个故事开头的大好年华。离别那天Florent想说些什么，Mikelangelo却在开口前就把他拉进一个大大的拥抱里，于是没问出来的话就这样飘散在空气里。转头的时候Florent破天荒地没有躲开，直直地迎了上去，但Mikelangelo却侧过了头去，只是亲了亲他的脸颊。这镜头前的吻别浮皮潦草，一如这些年兜兜转转的一寸之遥。下午的阳光灿烂无比，Florent的墨镜后头蒙上了一层薄薄的汗水，雾气蒸得一片模糊。

As time pass by.

 

——END——


End file.
